Living Her Life
by Der Couch
Summary: Ummm... I'm not too good at summaries, but this is about my Irken character Mii. No flaming the name. Basically just going through her life... I dunno. Read it for yourself. It's a lot better than this summary.
1. Chapter 1 Life

Chapter 1 – Life

She was nothing. She floated in the life-sustaining pre-birth fluid, not knowing she did. She was neither dead nor alive. She knew this with the part of her mind that also did not know this. She felt movement around her, then she moved as well. She felt the fluid drain away, then she felt it was gone. The air stabbed her as she fell faster, faster. She felt the cold stone floor slap her to a stop; felt splinters of glass stab at her, then melt and slither away. But she did not know this. She did not know of pain, or feeling, or life or death. She was not alive.

Something stabbed her back, then something cold and smooth pressed against he, latching on to her, destined to never let go. She still did not know this. But an electric shock jolted through her body and energy coursed through her veins. The thing on her back told her, made her, stand tall, no longer limp and broken on the floor. This she knew. She was now alive.

She heard a voice that emanated from the walls of the massive, unending room; walls made of test tubes holding…. She did not know what. The voice was claiming, but it demanded attention as it spoke. "Welcome to life, Irken smeet. Report for duty."

She did not know these words. What were they? The thing on her back knew, but wouldn't tell her. It piloted her body like she was a puppet. It made her whip her arm up in salute. It made her speak in her new, never-before-used voice.

"All systems fully functional. PAK is in place and all vital signs are normal." She did not say this. The thing on her back did. The words meant nothing to her. They were sounds the thing told her to make. Still, it was her high voice that pronounced the sou7nds in the end.

Before she could ponder how strange everything was, a long mechanical arm that extended down from the ceiling snaked towards her. The tendons and bones of shining metal clicked and clacked as the fingers flexed open and close. She did not move; the thing on her back would not permit it. The cold hand, much larger than she, surrounded her and delicately lifted her off the ground. It swung around and let go.

She did not yet know fear or excitement, so she did not know any emotion as the air slashed her tender skin once more as she fell. Instead of the cold floor slapping her, though, she fell through a hole in the ground. She did not touch the segmented metal walls of the chute until it turned and her body slammed into the metal walls. She rolled down the rest of the way, hitting the chute with every part of her body before finally landing on something soft that didn't sting her when she hit it.

This was completely new to her. She was now in a small, yellow room that seemed much nicer than the first room she was in. She had landed on a soft chair that appeared to have several holes in the back. She sat up and looked around her, taking everything in, wondering what everything was.

Suddenly, the deep, calming voice returned. It spoke from the walls of the room itself and seemed much more pleasant than before. "You are two minutes old, little smeet," the voice informed her. "Prepare to be filled with THE WHOLE OF IRKEN KNOWLEDGE!" The voice ended with a powerful, intimidating note that she did not prefer, but before she could respond, thick cables sprang out from the wall behind her to slide through the holes in the back of the chair and clamp onto the thing on her back.

A jolt of electricity made her shut down for a few moments. Information whirred through her mind and played out all of history for her very eyes. She witnesses the Irkens' rise to empirical status, wars, weapons, and victory. Everything great and powerful about her species jumped out at her while the mistakes and failures lay shrouded in darkness. Millennia passed before her eyes in mere seconds.

The knowledge retreated into the dark recesses of her PAK to come out when needed, and she woke up.

The deep voice spoke again. Its voice was now more energetic and authoritative than before. "Upload complete1" it announced. "You have been given a name. IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"

She blinked, confused. Name? Her PAK rushed at her with information and presented the answer to her unasked question. "My name is Mii!" she squeaked proudly. This time it_ was_ her who spoke, for she and her PAK, she now knew, were one and the same.

Mii sat tall, waiting for whatever would happen next. She did not expect two more clicking, clacking robot arms to erupt out of the wall beside her and knock her down a second chute. She tumbled through the narrow metal tube for several seconds, then was deposited in another small room, this one a cold metal chamber.

A small metal hoop descended from the ceiling and fell around her. As it rose back up, she noticed the inside was illuminated with a strange light. After it had risen back into the ceiling, she noticed that she now wore a simple black suit that all un-assigned smeets wore. She searched her PAK's knowledge to hind out what the hoop was, but it was difficult with all the different files of information she had. How had she found her name before?

Submerged in thought, she didn't notice the floor open up beneath her to plunge her down a third chute. As she tumbled down, the answer was presented to her. _I asked._ She thought for a moment._ Yes,_ she thought. _I asked for the in formation and my PAK presented the answer to me._ She decided to test that theory. _What was that hoop?_ Information flowed around her, files fluttered by her; she swam in an ocean of data. Finally, the snippet of information she had been searching for appeared before her. A Particle Assembler.

_Of course!_ Mii thought _It-_ she was yanked out of herself by a poke on her face. She opened her eyes to the sight of two giant ruby orbs staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2 Smeets

Chapter 2 – Smeets

She opened her eyes to the sight of a fellow smeet beside her. He had round ruby eyes, simple male antennae that went straight back, and a silver PAK sporting pink buttons. "Oh good," he sighed. "I thought you were a Defective."

A female smeet to his right narrowed her eyes and drew her mouth out in a frown. "Oto! Defectives aren't dead!" she squeaked. "They're just broken!" Her long, triangle-curving antennae lay flat against her head and her purple eyes glimmered with frustration.

Oto turned around to face her. "How do _you_ know Defectives can't be dead? Huh?"

"I'm older than you," came the smug reply.

Oto growled, but did not retaliate. Mii looked around at her new surroundings. They were in a vast stone room (near the back of it, too, Mii noticed) full of rows and rows of smeets sitting in odd, silvery chairs that appeared to be liquid. She poked her own. It moved down as her finger did, but it still felt solid.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Oto smiling at her. "Hi," he squeaked. "I'm Oto." Oto held out his little hand for Mii to shake. She obliged, then Oto continued. "It's nice that now I have a male to talk to now; talking with Ari isn't exactly pleasant. So what's your name?"

Mii slowly took her hand back. Male? No. She was a female, right? "Um," she began tentatively. "My name is Mii, but I'm not a male. I'm a female."

Oto looked her up and down for a moment, confusion written in every cell on his face, then he shook his head. "No, you're a male. I'm sure of it. Your antennae barely curl. You_ must_ be male. Check your personal file in your PAK if you don't believe me."

Mii frowned. Oto was acting as if he knew everything, which she knew he didn't. It annoyed her, and she let her facial expression tell him that. He didn't seem to notice, though, so she sighed and searched her PAK for her personal information file. She found it quickly and opened up the file. Data flashed before her eyes.

Name: Mii

Gender: F

Genetic Type: D

Approximate Age: 10 minutes

Eyes: Blue

Antennae curls: 2

Height: 1' 3"

Weight: 6 lbs

Career: N/A

PAK serial Number: WP0579039

The information went on, but she ignored most of it. She was a bit surprised that her antennae only curled twice, but she supposed that not everyone could have extremely curly antennae. That wasn't the only thing that intrigued her, though. As she came out from within herself, she wondered what "Genetic Type D" meant.

She opened her eyes to Oto staring expectantly at her. "Well?" he prompted.

Mii sat up in her chair and smirked, hoping that Oto would freak out when he found out that he was wrong. That would be fun to watch. "I'm female," she proudly informed him.

Mii was disappointed when Oto didn't freak out. Instead, he squinted and looked as if he was deep in thought. "Are you sure? Because you don't _look_ like-" Beside him, the purple-eyed female, Ari, nudged him with her elbow.

"Leave her alone," she squeaked. "You don't know everything. Maybe her curls are just too small."

Mii appreciated Ari's interjection, but she just _had_ to correct her. She leaned away from her chair- for some reason, she couldn't get up- and cleared her throat to get Ari's attention. "Um, actually, I only have two curls. It said so in my Personal File."

The confusion that had once occupied Oto's face now spread across Ari's. "Only two? That doesn't seem right. What's your Genetic Type?"

"D," Mii replied promptly, still not sure what "genetic type" meant.

Confusion was replaced by deep thought on Ari's face. "But females are type B. And males are A. Are you sure it's D and not B?"

Agitation built up inside Mii. Did they really think she was so incompetent as to not be able to read? "I'm certain it's D," Mii huffed.

"Well check again; you never know," Ari advised.

Mii was just about to activate her PAK lasers and violently murder Ari, when a male smeet in the row in front of them turned around and spoke. "Maybe I can help."


	3. Chapter 3 Excess

3- Excess

"Maybe I can help," the male smeet offered. "I _am_ older than all three of you, so I'd probably be able to figure it out." Mii had had just about enough of know- it- all idiots for one lifetime, but when the male smeet turned to her, she decided to at least give _him _a chance. "Hi, my name's Rane," he told her.

"Mii," she replied curtly.

"Well, Mii, you say you're Genetic Type D, eh? I'm C." Mii didn't know what that meant, but guessed it had something to do with the green-eyed male's long, forward-bending antennae. "I can tell you don't know the significance of our genetic types," he continued. "You _could_ just search your PAK for keywords, but best to stay awake now. I'll just tell you. There are six Genetic Types; A-F. A is male, and B is female. You follow me so far?"

Mii nodded. The way Rane talked gave her the impression that he knew what he was talking about, unlike Oto and Ari, so she listened carefully.

Rane continued. "After that, it gets a bit tricky. Types C-F are specialized types. C is for Irkens genetically engineered to become the few Irkens with the ability to use the knowledge about Irken machinery to repair and maintain the machines essential to Irken life. Basically, really smart repairmen. There aren't many of us, but we're very important. Type D are engineered to have a high IQ that allows them to adapt easily to changing conditions. They are meant to be specialized soldiers even more capable than some Invaders. Types C and D can be spotted in a crowd by their odd antennae. Also, Irkens with Genetic Type C are usually male, and Genetic Types D are usually female. Still with me?" Mii nodded. She had clung on to every word, thrilled with the prospect of having been bred as the ultimate soldier. Rane continued. "Now types E and F are interesting, because they aren't, by law, actual Irkens. Type E's are genetically engineered to be so short that the laws of our society can't really apply to them. Still, they are given the worst jobs (like being table-headed service drones). Type F's are the lucky ones. Some Almighty Tallests are given the opportunity to preserve their PAKs and be cloned before death. The resulting Irkens are given hundreds of slaves, a _huge_ mansion, and enough of the finest snacks to last their unnatural lifetime. Get it now?"

Mii nodded. All of the information would probably be useful later, but now it was just excess.


End file.
